


Перья

by bobbinredrobin



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, corvosider if you squint reeeeally hard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbinredrobin/pseuds/bobbinredrobin
Summary: над Радшором надрывно кричит вороньё
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Перья

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quotesandmiracles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quotesandmiracles/gifts).



Над Радшором надрывно кричит вороньё. Птичий гвалт слышно за полквартала; черные стаи вьются над сырыми улицами, их тени стремительными призраками марают сажей кирпич печных труб. Труповозка возвращается каждые несколько минут, заслонка открывается с чудовищным лязгом, и тучи пернатых, тяжело хлопая крыльями, подымаются в воздух, стоит первому телу, закутанному в грязный кусок парусины ("саван", называют его дезинфекторы, и в этом слове издевка мешается напополам с безнадежностью) мешком упасть на зловонную гниющую кучу таких же тел.   
Труповозка уезжает, треща колесами по наэлектризованным рельсам, и стаи вновь грузно спускаются - продолжить своё бесконечное пиршество.   
Корво сидит на коньке крыши, наблюдая за птицами. У самых мысков его запачканных грязью и ворванью сапог плюется пахнущим солью и йодом туманом Бездны костяная руна; древняя поделка шипит и поет голосами левиафанов на самой грани слышимости, и звук отдается тупой, тянущей тоской где-то за грудиной.   
Словно зовет куда-то.   
Корво принимает решение. Проводит самыми кончиками пальцев по выбеленной китовой кости, изъеденной временем и морем - тональность меняется, и руна теплеет под прикосновением, словно чье-то сердце раз ударяет под резной шершавой поверхностью.   
Порыв свежего ветра с моря сносит прочь зловоние смерти и разложения; воздух пахнет йодом и озоном, и Корво откидывает капюшон, снимает с лица маску, наконец позволяя себе вдохнуть полной грудью.   
Щеки касается прохладная ладонь, твердая и немного влажная, будто неживая; лицо Чужого - неподвижная маска, но в глубине чернильных глаз лорду-защитнику чудится лукавая искра.   
\- Мой дорогой Корво, - произносит бог, и бледные губы не двигаются, но голос обволакивает со всех сторон, словно соленая морская вода, - Ты зашел так далеко.   
Корво не отвечает - только прижимается щекой к ледяным пальцам в немой просьбе, и Чужой склоняет голову, словно любопытная птица, и рассматривает его лицо, изборожденное преждевременными морщинами, словно стараясь увидеть что-то скрытое от глаз. Ладонь скользит по щеке Корво - его лихорадит от яда, усталости и Бездна знает чего еще, он устал, а впереди долгий, долгий, долгий, путь, - Чужой улыбается

и под рукой его больше не кожа, но уголь и сажа вороньих перьев   
и вороные когти вцепляются в тяжелую, чуть влажную ткань камзола  
и бог вскидывает руку, посылая в полет не человека - птицу  
_"Мой дар тебе, Корво"_  
И ворон хрипло вскрикивает, взрезая кончиками крыльев морозный податливый воздух,   
и в голосе его слышится ликование.


End file.
